<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise Kiss by curiousscientistkae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748262">Surprise Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae'>curiousscientistkae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mindless Fluff, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a HC. Short Fluff of Glimmer surprising Adora with kissess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glimmer’s bored. The queen of Brightmoon stares up at her high ceiling, wondering what in the name of the gods she can do. She tips her chair back, letting it hold it and herself up on two legs as she uses the table in front of her as a stop. For once in her life there is nothing to do as queen. Guess with the war gone, half of the workload went with it. Now, Glimmer is done early some days and has free time. What can she do to when there is nothing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora is busy, helping train some new guards. Bow is out and her father is spending some time with Castaspella. The other princesses are either too far away to randomly drop by with little notice or are doing their own things. She can always go see what Swift Wind is up too but that is a last resort. There has to be something else to do. Brightmoon is huge! How can she not figure anything out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind wanders, trying to think of anything at all. Thoughts become that of her girlfriend. When Adora got offered to help out, the blonde haired, warrior princess jumped on the idea. Glimmer would’ve gone with her to help out but duty called. Part of her wants to join Adora now, however, she knows the training session will be wrapping up soon. There is no point in doing that. The queen can’t wait for her to finish, though. Despite only being gone for a few hours, Glimmer misses the warmth and strength of her arms. The second she can, she is going to kiss her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea pops into her mind. Why not surprise her by teleporting and kissing her out of nowhere? Maybe even disappear for a moment afterwards to add in to the surprise. A smile spreads across Glimmer’s face thinking of the face that could be on Adora’s face when that happens. Yes, she will definitely do this. All she has to do is wait however long the training session will be. Glancing at her clock, it will only be thirty more minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time goes by slowly. It seems like every minute she is checking the clock and barely any time has passed. Glimmer can feel a ditch being made as she paces around her room. At this rate, she will be crawling out of her skin waiting to implement her surprise. When the time finally arrives, she teleports. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer travels to the end of the hall, not knowing where exactly Adora will be. She peers her head around the corner and looks. A small stream of trainees pour out of the door and into the hall. No Adora. The queen continues to wait. After a few more moments, the blonde appears. Her signature wide and crooked smile is plastered on her face. Her tied back hair is in somewhat of a mess from all the action and Glimmer just knows her must be covered in sweat. Even so, she doesn't care. Just as Adora turns around to talk to a guard, Glimmer sets her plan into motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Glimmer disappears into a cloud of sparkles. She escapes reality for a brief moment before returning to it in a split second. Adora is only an inch away from her, close enough to quickly place a kiss on her cheek. The blonde jumps in surprise, taken aback by the appearance of her girlfriend. Even the guard seems shocked by the sudden sight of their queen. Before anyone can react, Glimmer disappears once again, only to reappear a few feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Adora asks, spinning around to face the queen. Her bright, sky-blue eyes are wide and full with surprise. A hand rests on her cheek, right where the kiss was placed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t kiss my girlfriend?” Glimmer retorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No but I didn’t expect that! You know I am all sweaty and gross, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer walks forward, becoming close to her once again. “Yeah, I don’t care. I was bored and wanted to surprise you with a kiss! I hope you didn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course not, hun,” a soft smile breaks across Adora’s face. “I always love your kisses.” Adora leans forward, placing her forehead on Glimmer’s and wrapping her arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess if you are here, you are done with work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am. We have the rest of the day to do whatever we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can’t wait.” Adora shifts so she can lock her lips with Glimmer’s. Strong, warm, and a hint of salt mixed in from the blonde’s sweat. The queen can never get enough of the kisses. However…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Glimmer pulls away and places her hands on Adora’s chest, pushing her away slightly, “you need to take a shower first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t mind me being sweaty and gross,” Adora teases. She attempts to get close again, nuzzle her, but Glimmer locks her arms, keeping the blonde away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare! I changed my mind. Shower now or no more kisses!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora pouts slightly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fiiiinnneee.</span>
  </em>
  <span> For you I will.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It becomes a game. Every once in a while, sometimes when she is bored or sometimes for the hell of it, Glimmer teleports at random, kissing her girlfriend with no warning, before teleporting away once more. Everytime she is able to catch the blonde off guard. The queen loves the look of surprise on Adora’s face whenever she does it. At least once, she has got her good enough while reading, she dropped her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora never can catch her. No one has ever been able to predict her teleporations in all honesty. An advantage Glimmer always loves having. The only person that ever has come close to predicting it was her mother. But even then, she never could get enough correct to be accurate. And with how sporadic her teleportations are, Glimmer wonders if anyone ever can properly guess. Probably not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, Glimmer decides to surprise Adora once more. From a window high up in the castle, the queen spots her girlfriend walking through the courtyard. With a wide smile on her face, Glimmer disappears from her spot in the castle, ready to place a kiss and dart away before Adora can do anything. However, this time, she is the one caught off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second she appears in the courtyard, Adora spins on her heels and does Glimmer’s work for her. In a quick motion, a kiss is placed on the queen’s lips before quickly being removed. All the smaller girl can do is stand in shock, her mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I got you finally!” Adora shouts, a twinkle in her eyes. “Not so sly now, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-How-What...How the hell did you know I was coming?!?” Glimmer questions when her brain finally decides to work once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not telling you. Then you will find a way to out smart me. I want to have some sort of upper hand against you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know then. Damn you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora sticks out her tongue. “Now I get to see you have a surprise look on your face! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> am going to catch up with all the times you got me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? So you want to make this a competition then? You really want to challenge me at guessing my teleportation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so on. Bring it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you insist but you should know…” Without second thought, Glimmer disappears, leaving nothing but sparkles behind. Adora has no time to react as the queen reappears right besides her, grabbing her shoulders, and giving her another kiss on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let your guard down,” Glimmer smirks before teleporting away again, the last thing she sees before returning to her room is once again, a surprise look written all over Adora’s face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>